Turn of Changes
by Ember411
Summary: Spin-off of Sisters. Kitty learns to love her new family under harsh conditions. Rated T for swearing, abuse and self-harm.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so welcome to another story by me, Ember411. And yes I just sounded like some TV game show host. Anyways welcome to _Turn of Changes_. Which I mentioned at the end of _Sisters II. _Its a spin-off of the _Sisters_ stories.**

**Just a little bit of heads up. I will be writing the following...**

_**Turn of Changes**_

_**Ryley Vignettes**_

**_Identity_**

**So there will be constant updating. Until school stars again in Janurary to which then I won't be updating as much due to a math course that requires 6 hours of homework to do OUTSIDE THE CLASSROOM! (Why can't I be on Glee and not have homework; since no one ever seems to have it!)**

**P.S FINN IS IN THIS STORY! I just can not deal with Finn not being there (I'm still having a hard time not seeing him on TV; knowing that Cory died).**

**Warning: Swearing, self-harm, abuse.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

**1. Beginnings.**

_Wednesday, December 4, 2013._

McKinley was a few weeks away from holiday break. Everyone was pretty exciting for the event— wrapping up projects, dreading upcoming projects to do over break and receiving gifts from families.

In the choir room the Glee kids were finishing up decorating the tree that Finn had brought in to decorate. Everyone was enjoying themselves, though Brittany was having confusing conflict as usual.

"So Jake, you're half black, right?" She asked the boy.

"Yes."

"So that's Simba and Mufasa's home, right? Like you're from the Simba's land?" She asked.

"Uh… I guess?"

"So, you celebrate Christmas, Hanukkah and Kwanzaa?"

"Britt just because I'm black doesn't mean I celebrate Kwanzaa. Not all black people celebrate Kwanzaa." He explained.

"But Kwanzaa is, like, Simba and Mufasa Hanukkah, right?" She asked, not noticing that Jake was getting a headache. He had already explained it to at least five other blonde girls, four on Cheerio's team, and was growing annoyed with the questions.

"Sure Britt, Kwanzaa is the same as Hanukkah. It lasts for more than two days, there's a thing that holds the candles and it's celebrating life. The only difference is that Kwanzaa is one day less than Hanukkah, and Kwanzaa was invited in the 1960's whereas Hanukkah has been around since the beginning of time. And for the last time I don't celebrate Kwanzaa."

"But you're like, half black right?" Brittany asked. "Wait, did that just sound racists?"

"Yes and no."

"So your _sorta_ celebrate Kwanzaa, but not fully."

"Ugh... sure Brittany." Jake said, hoping that'd keep her quiet for the rest of the time.

Brittany, staring at him for several minutes, smiled then hugged him. "Merry Kwan-nukkah!"

"Thanks Britt." Jake said.

Will Schuester walked in the room carry the string for the popcorn decorations. "I've got the string guys. And after this I know a few people that are in study hall working on last minute projects. We should go and sing and—"

"Mr. Schue we did that one year and we got boo-ed at and slushy!" Tina commented.

"I don't want to get slushied and then clean off with cold water, then leave in the cold." Artie said. "Please?"

"But guys—"

"Mr. Schue, why doesn't Jake and Rachel sing that Adam Sandman song, about the eight days of Hanukkah?" Brittany asked.

Will was about to say yes when both Rachel and Jake, behind Brittany, mouthed 'No!' and waved their hands to make it more clear. As much as Rachel loved to sing, she didn't like to sing Hanukkah songs for fear of having dreidels thrown at her head like back in first grade, second grade and third grade.

"Uh sorry Britt." Will said. " I, uh, don't think Hanukkah started yet and you can only sing Hanukkah songs during Hanukkah."

"Oh."

"We sing them next week during school practice and then we'll sing at a holiday event. Then we'll—" Will notice the popcorn was gone. "Where's the popcorn?"

Everyone looked around until they found Brittany munching the popcorn. "Oops."

"Alright, well the tree's decorated and Britt ate the food, so let's get out of here!" Sam said as he grabbed his jacket.

* * *

Outside in the hallway Kitty grabbed her Cheerio's jacket and began walking out when she felt an arm wrapped around her and a pair of lips kiss the side of her head.

"It's been twenty minutes, I needed to do that." Jake said.

"Shut up."

"So you excited to go to You-Know-Who's house in a few days?"

"Bite me." Kitty told him. "Just bite me in the ass."

* * *

**Alright so there is the first chapter!**

**So... who do you believe adopted Kitty and Kathy? Guess! :D**


	2. Prospective

**2. Prospective**

Thursday, December 5, 2013.

Kitty sat at the table of her foster home, with Kathy in the other chair, waiting for her boyfriend to join up at any moment. Though Friday was their usual date night, Friday night Kitty would start packing to leave Saturday afternoon at the new resident. Although she didn't want to go and stay there, she was pretty happy that Kathy would have at least have a decent home with nice people.

Kitty began recalling her own childhood growing up. She kept hearing Susan and Phil screaming at the top of their lungs, Phil beating her for a long time; then stopping for a few years to get drunk more than usual, then (last year) get back in the habit of hurting Kitty. As much as Kitty didn't like how she was treated, she'd rather be the hurt one over her little toddler sister, Kathy.

Funny, she thought to herself. It was around this time last year when I was rescued from that Hell hole and now being taken in by dorks.

Thus explain why Kitty was a bitch to just about everyone. She did not want to get hurt, so she build a confident wall and snapped at everyone who either tried to break her down in anyway, or if she felt threatened by something.

Kitty's seat was by the window. She looked up at the skylight, seeing how it became darker earlier. Kitty saw the brightest star in the sky. It was her star. The star she prayed to, since Jesus and all them other people above her barley helped her in anyway. Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, I know you mean well when it comes to safety and I'm glad you were able to find a home for Kathy to stay and live in. A home that's warm and nice and, I guess, loving compassion. But did you have to make Curly Top adopt me too? I mean, I'm nearly eighteen and in September I realized there was no point in adopting me. Who the hell do you think I am, Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams? That kid from The Blind Side starring Obnoxious Laugh? Do I look like a six foot giant that came from a bad neighborhood? Sure a bad home, but not a bad neighborhood."

"Kitty?" Kathy's voiced perked up. "Where Jakey? I hungry."

"He'll be here soon Kathy." Kitty said. "He was just picking something up for me. Here," She pulled some peanut butter crackers from her pocket. "Eat this." Knowing that Kathy would eat those then eat the food she ordered…an hour ago, and have to heat it up again.

* * *

About ten minutes after she gave Kathy the peanut butter crackers the front door of the foster home opened and three seconds later Jake walked in holding the plastic bag. "That weather, is fuc—" He spotted Kathy. "—nny. Funky. But not funky when you're trying to get from Lima Heights, to the food store, to here."

"There's this old guy that visits here once in a while, foster mother's great-grandfather, and he keeps reminding us about walking fifteen miles in the snow to get to the car, or school, or work." Kitty remarked. "So shut it. And I got Chinese, since all Jewish people have an odd obsessions with Chinese food."

"Only during Christmas, not during Hanukkah." Jake told her. "That's how a majority of them celebrate. Mom use to make apple pies for me."

"And now?"

"Working at her job all of Hanukkah for the past several years, about nine of them. And I was watched by this crazy family who didn't celebrate it." Jake commented placing the plastic bag down on the table. "We the only ones here?"

"Yep, everyone else is out and one of the others at the other home, where Kathy stays, is coming over in two hours to pick her up." She said as the food was heated up. "Then tomorrow I pack for Hell."

"What? Shyster's home?" Jake asked, receiving a nod. "Honestly I can think of worse place for you to live in. Like, I don't know, some police officer's house or live with old ladies who can die in a heart beat."

"Your funny." Kitty answered sarcastically. "Where's my change?"

"They ran out of that ice cream you liked, but they served it in cake form." Jake said as he took out an Oreo cake. "Oreo ice cream cake."

"Stupid dessert." Kitty said. "Oh God, Satan's house is going to be giving salads for dessert."

"And chocolate cake for breakfast." Jake laughed. "I'm going to try and sleepover so often if that's the truth!"

"Shut it." Kitty said again.

"Jakey!" Kathy piped up. "Hona-kong!"

"Hong A Kong?" He questioned.

"She's saying Hanukkah, Three Nipples. She's exciting to be celebrating something. It's her first."

"Hanukkah?"

"Everything. Our Aunt didn't celebrate anything at all except maybe the New Year while Kathy was asleep." Kitty explained taking out the heated food.

"Aw well after tonight she'll be my little Jewish girl." Jake laughed.

* * *

An hour later the duo were standing at the window. Jake was re-lighting the candles from the previous nights while Kitty picked up Kathy and held her up. Before the last candle was lit Jake held the candle in his hand towards Kitty and Kathy. "All together now?"

Kathy gripped her hand on the end of the candle, Kitty wrapped her hand around Kathy's hand, Jake gripped his hand around Kitty's. The trio moved the candle over to the last candle and lit it. They stood there looking at all the lit candles for several minutes, the two older ones holding hands, before heading towards the TV and watching A Charlie Brown Christmas

About two hours later, still alone in the house, Kitty and Jake finished watching up another movie, one that Jake stole from Puck's "adult only" movie cabinet. The last minutes of the movie the two teenagers made out. Then Kitty turned the movie off, got up from the couch and dragged Jake by his already un-done belt up the stairs to her bedroom….

During the last hour before Jake left, while he was sleeping away with his head on top of Kitty's and both arms wrapped around her body; pulling her close to him. Kitty turned and face her window and found a bright star in the sky. She smiled gazing directly at the star.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, although who I'm to live with aren't exactly what I hoped for, thanks for finding some people who take care of Kathy."


	3. Apprehensive

**3. Apprehensive.**

Friday, December 6, 2013.

Friday night at the Schuester resident Will was walking down the hall with his basket full of dirty clothes when he passed by one of the opened doors and peeked inside the room. Emma was inside the room adjusting some toy bears on the bed. He took a step in and gazed around the one of two rooms they've been decorating since at least late July. The small rooms walls were covered in pale yellow paint. The carpet was a pure white innocence and the small bed had a white pillow, a cherry blossom pink comfort blanket with four white sheets underneath. The opposite side of the bed was a closet filled with some little girl clothes and a small tea set, set up near the window in the back. A rocking chair sat in the corner with a foot rest at the chairs feet.

"Em, it's perfect." Will said. "And I don't think she'll know the difference."

"I know but still," Emma said. "What if she does remember? Being in Kitty's room and all the stuff that happened."

"I kind of doubt it since she's under the age of four." Will answered, watching Emma adjust the white teddy bear once more. "I swear she has more teddy bears in the world than an average toy store."

"Okay." Emma said, not paying full attention to Will, as she fixed the bed blankets once more so they were smoothed. She took a few steps back and examined her work piece, triple checking everything was perfect. It was. "Alright this will do."

Emma picked up a lavender bed sheet and walked passed Will to exist the room. Will followed right behind her to the next room and continue watching her. The second room was almost like the first one with the exception of no child toys or tea set. The walls were periwinkle lavender, a desk was set up next to the closet that contained a dark purple lamp. The full size bed had white bed sheets and two lavender pillows. Emma placed the larger bed sheet on top of the white bed sheets and smoothed it out until it looked perfect.

"I'm pretty sure she won't care either Emma." Will said walking into the room. "Even if she does give off that vibe."

"I know, I know." Emma told him. "It's just I want everything to be perfect when they arrive on Saturday."

"It will be Emma." Will reassured her for the fifth time. "It's Kitty and Kathy. So Kitty's a little…outspoken, and doesn't exactly give the best comments to people and what not. And I know she's probably going to mock something here—"

"Oh that reminds me I have to pick up that mocking bird clock from the shop. Then I—" Emma rambled for a few mere minutes about various of things to be done. When she finished she looked at will. "Sorry."

He smiled. "But I'm sure she'll appreciate it, even if it takes a month or two."

"I hope so." Emma says. "No, you're right…they'll like it."

"Good." Will said.

* * *

About an hour later Will passed their room and spotted Emma, rubbing her hands together as if she were washing them. Over and over again. He walked into the room and sat next to her, trying to stop her so that he could talk to her. "Em, Emma stop." He said, holding her hands. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She said quickly, wide eyed. Will gave her the look. "Nothing….bad I meant….Will I'm worried."

"About the girls coming and living here?" Will asked. She nodded, looking sad. "Emma, it's going to be fine. I know it'll be hard for the first few weeks, maybe the first month, but it'll end up okay in the end."

"I know Will. But I'm just worried about them and how it'll turn out. I mean Kitty's been in that house her whole life and had to deal with all of that abuse. Her parents arguing, that Phil guy hurting her for a few years and then stop; but replace it with drinking, and now gets back to hitting her and….that."

"That? What's that?" Will asked.

"You know….. That. You know when Kitty was," Emma said, trying to tell him without having to speak it. "Ratty Alcoholic Person—"

"Rape?" Will asked, Emma nodded. "I know, I know it's hard on her. I can't even imagine what she was thinking when it happened or her feelings afterward. Confused, more petrified then her whole life at that point in her life, maybe even untrusting."

"I'm still surprised she can talk to guys after all that." Emma said. "It took Kathy at least a month and a half to even trust you before she even let you be in the same room as her."

Will nodded. He remembered when Emma and him were looking into adoption back in December last year. They were just getting around to it when they had to call the police about Kitty's home life. A few months later when their adoption worker person was pulling out files of what Will and Emma were looking for (A little girl, newborn age to age five) one of the files pulled out was Kathy.

"Oh this little girl?" The social worker asked. "Katherine Rebecca Wilde, she's about two or three maybe. Her birthday is the fifth of May, born at Lima Hospital." She continued for several minutes going over some information about Kathy. Such as having a sister named Kathleen Susan Wilde, who was sixteen-to-seventeen years old.

Will and Emma knew in an instant they wanted to know Kathy better and just see how things turned out. By mid-August they knew they wanted to adopt Kathy and raise her. They also knew that Kathy and Kitty could not be separated. Ever. They told their social worker they wanted both sisters.

"I know but maybe internally she's a little lost. I'm not entirely sure though. But I do have this for her." Emma pulled out of a draw a pamphlet entitled: Help! My Razor Barb Guards Were Attacked And Defeated By A Sword Of Force! "I thought this would be useful for us to try and understand what she might be going through." She handed the pamphlet to him. "Oh and I've got this for her too." She pulled out a second pamphlet entitled: New World, New Parents, New Life, New Me.

"That's probably the most…straight up title I've ever seen on these pamphlets you have Emma." Will laughed, taking it and reading the inside of it. "It seems pretty… good."

"You don't seemed worried."

"I am a little." Will said. "We're adopting someone who's been through a lot their entire life and dealt with things. But I'm sure we can form some good relationship with her and work things out." Will said. "You'll be a good Mom."

Emma smiled. "You'll be a good Dad."


	4. This Place

**4. This Place.**

_Saturday, December 7, 2013._

Saturday, mid-morning (fifteen minutes to 12 noon time.) outside were Kitty holding her sister, Kathy, observing the new residence they were to live in for the next few months until Kitty left. The house was brick style with some brown wooden parts for window shades and white doors and other things related to that. Though snow sheeted the grass Kitty knew the grass was forest vibrant green, with flowers that were to grow when the season changed. The mailbox was simple design. Kitty took several steps forward to the front door that was left opened for the two girls.

"Just come in when you're ready," Will said as he picked up the two suite cases to bring them inside.

Kitty could have just run for the hills, or the local bus, and get away from these people. But she knew the police would come anyways so there wasn't a point to running for the bus that would lead her to California. Her dream home since she was in another home a year ago.

A year ago, she was in the worse home in her life. Her childhood home filled with terrible memories filled with nothing related to love or compassion; just hatred and drunk. The only small love ever to live there was when Kathy was given back to Kitty. Kitty did everything for Kathy. Feed her, bathe her, fresh clothes for her and take punches and kicks for Kathy. Just everything for the young girl.

* * *

Kitty stepped inside after observing the door with the decoration **_'WELCOME KITTY AND KATHY!'_** on a board attached to string that hung around a nail. The space in between the string was a peep hole for view out from the inside. Inside the house was warm from the heat and smelling some food from the kitchen in the back. Kitty took a few steps in and gazed around some more. To the right was what she assumed was the living room due to a couch, two laid-back chairs and a television. The stairs that led upstairs was in front of her, assuming this was a two-story home. The small hallway from where she stood brought the person to the kitchen; passing by a downstairs bathroom to the left and a closet a few spaces down before entering the kitchen.

Kitty followed the smell of food to the kitchen where she found Emma pulling out a box from the cabinet above the counter. She stepped down and saw the two girls giving her usual warm smile. "Hello Kitty, Kathy."

Kitty didn't reply. She just gave her usual unpleased expression that she usually gave. Kathy was still gazing around her new surroundings. Kitty sniffed a few times, feeling cold.

Will came down the stairs and followed into the kitchen, barley making a sound for anyone to hear him. He came up behind Kitty and patted her back whilst saying, "Hi."

Kitty screamed the second she felt a masculine hand touch her, nearly dropping Kathy and holding her tightly while turning to face the person. It was Will, obviously, but sometimes her mind wandered back to her old home. Being in a home with an adult male who didn't give two shits about her and just beat her endlessly.

Will took his hand off her rapidly, not thinking one bit that Kitty would react that way. Yet a second later he remembered that just a year ago she was in the hands of a total jerk, even more of a monster than Sue Sylvester could ever be to someone, and realized that she was going to be living in a home again. A real home with an adult male in the house.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." He said quickly. "Are you okay?"

"Whatever." Kitty replied and turned away from him once more back to where Emma was. "It smells like garbage in here." She said, hiding the fact that she was in love with smelling some warm food. "God I may be coming down with a cold but I can still smell crap! Did Marley come over and vomit in the trash bin while looking for new pants?"

Will and Emma looked at one another, knowing that they couldn't totally stop Kitty's insults to everyone around her; and therefore get use to the insults. But maybe, soon, help her to stop throwing insults.

"Just making some old recipes my mother made for me when I was, um, younger." Emma answered.

"Before or after the hunter shot her?" Kitty smirked.

"How about I show you two girls around the house while Emma finishes lunch?" Will asked.

"Whatever." Kitty replied.

* * *

"Over there is the room Emma and I sleep in," Will said pointing to the second floor bedroom that was straight down the hall. "It's usually door open unless either or both of us are sleeping."

"Whatever." Kitty replied for the tenth time.

Will opened one door that revealed a little girls room. "Kathy's room is here, and Kitty yours is right there," He pointed to the other door. "They both have locks on them for when you sleep at night, in case you want them locked."

Will turned around and began down the hall to show them the bathroom, when the sound of a door opening and closing rapidly caused him to stop and turn around. Kitty and Kathy weren't behind him anymore.

He walked over to where Kathy's room was and opened it with no trouble. He walked to Kitty's door and turned the handle, finding it locked. He knocked on the door still trying to open the door. "Kitty? Kitty?"

"Leave me alone!" She yelled.

"Kitty—"

"I said: Leave. Me. Alone!" She yelled again.

* * *

Will stepped back from the door and looked at it for several minutes before knocking once more. He heard the sound of a shoe being thrown and Kitty screaming at him again; wanting him to leave her alone. Will said OK, then left for downstairs.

In the kitchen Emma was finishing up lunch when Will walked inside. "Are they settling in?"

"Kitty's locked herself in her room." Will said. "And Kathy's with her."

"She's just new to this that's all, she'll come out soon." Emma said. "I'm almost finished making some food and maybe we can bring it up in a little while."

"I guess." Will said.


	5. Lunch, Dinner, Evening

**Sorry it's been a year, lol. I promise I'm getting back to this, don't worry :)**

* * *

**5. Lunch, Dinner, Evening.**

_Saturday, December 7, 2013._

Will brought up the food fifteen minutes later on a tray stand. He settled the tray stand down and knocked on the door again. "Kitty? It's me, Emma made some food for you and Kathy."

No response.

"She made chicken soup, tomato soup, grilled cheese, macaroni, peanut butter and jelly and chicken pot pie." Will said, hoping to encourage the girl to open the door. "And some water."

Still no response, although he could hear some babbling of a toddler babbling to someone else in the room.

"Just leave it at the door!" Kitty yelled out. "And leave me alone!"

Will, wanting her to open the door, decided to do so. He set the stand down and walked away.

Halfway down the stairs he could hear her door open then close several minutes later. He tip-toed back up and peaked over. The tray was gone.

Downstairs Emma was cleaning when Will came in. "How'd it go?"

"She told me to leave the tray." Will said leaning against the wall. "I thought this be easier."

"I'll try dinner time."

* * *

Upstairs an hour later, Kitty finished setting up her laptop and was waiting for someone on her video-chat to come online so she could talk to them. The only people on were Sam, Blaine and Tina. She didn't feel like talking to any of them.

She saw that Marley signed on and clicked her name rapidly. After a few rings Marley's face came online. "Hi Kitty."

"Save me Piggy tummy!" Kitty replied. "I hate it here!"

"I'm sure it isn't that bad." Marley stated.

"Marwee!" Kathy yelled from below the ground. "Marwee!" Kitty picked Kathy up and placed her on her lap. "Hi Marwee!"

"Hi Kathy!" Marley waved. "So Kitty as I was saying it's not that bad."

"It's like living in a cartoon box bubble and not being able to get out of here." Kitty replied. "Save me, have your Mom adopt me and Kathy!"

"She would of, but it probably wouldn't work out best because of financial things and such. I'm sure Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury aren't so bad…or….what do you call them?"

"I'm suppose to call them Will and Emma, or she suggested Mom and Dad…..God no, I'm calling them the best next nicknames on this planet: Sir Child-Loving relationship and his lady in waiting Lady Germy-Pop."

"How long have you been there?"

"A few hours. I've been in this crappy room since then." Kitty said, lifting her laptop skillfully and slowly moving the camera all over the room. "It's disgusting."

"Actually it looks exactly like your old bedroom," Marley noted. "Just change of color and a few things like no personal bathroom."

"Shut up." Kitty said. "Save me."

"You'll be fine."

"I'd rather live with coach Sue and her crazy baby that screams every time she hears music than live here with Santa Claus and Clara Nutcracker.." Kitty commented.

* * *

Later that evening Emma brought up a few slices of pizza Will bought. Balancing the four slices on the plate she knocked on the door. "Kitty? It's Emma, Will bought pizza for dinner."

No answer.

"Kitty please open the door for me?"

Still no answer.

"Okay well I'm going to leave the plate on the tray stand right here," Emma said placing the plate down. "And I'll go grab a pitcher for water for you two, and some juice boxes for Kathy. Okay?"

Emma left minutes later. She filled up a pitcher of cold water and grabbed two plastic cups. She grabbed two child size apple juice boxes and placed them in her apron pocket. She took the pitcher in her hand and the two cups in the other and began up the stairs.

She passed Will who was coming back inside from throwing the garbage out. "Still locked inside?"

"Yep but maybe tomorrow she'll come out." Emma said.

Upstairs she got to the door and found the pizza plates missing. "Kitty, I have drinks out here for you two if you're thirsty."

She placed them down and waited a few minutes, hoping the door would open. Nothing.

An hour later Will went upstairs and found the tray filled with one pizza crust leftover on the plate, two empty juice boxes and water pitcher empty with a note: This water tasted like shit!

Will sighed as he took the tray and brought it downstairs. "Still locked in Emma."

"Still? It's been almost an entire day." Emma expressed. "I'd thought she'd be out by now."

"Me too." Will signed as he sat next to her. "It'll probably take a while for her to get down. I feel like we should talk to her or something."

"We can't push her Will." Emma told him. "Maybe tomorrow we'll get a chance with her."

"Maybe." Will said.

* * *

Later around eight -thirty after Kitty got Kathy dressed and into bed and got her to sleep, Kitty walked over to the window and looked up in the sky looking for the bright star in the sky. After several minutes Kitty found a single glistening star.

"Heavenly angel named Princess Faith of Hope and Dreams, I'm glad you found a home for Kathy….but did you have to make it Mr. Schue and his wife? It could have been anyone else? I wouldn't mind living with that religion Jesus-Wannabe Avatar or even Human Nebo in his homeless box or live with Brittany, but why these people? And besides I'll be eighteen in a few months so there isn't a point of them adopting me. Do I look like that giant football kid?"


	6. Breakfast For Three

**6. Breakfast For Three.**

_Sunday, December 8, 2013._

* * *

Kitty woke up to the movement of someone shaking her awake. She turned over and found Kathy on her knees, holding a teddy bear, waiting for Kitty to wake up. Kitty grabbed her phone and checked the time. 6:15.

"Why do you refuse to sleep?" Kitty groaned, rolling onto her back and shielding her eyes from the bright room. "What?"

"Hungy." Kathy said, rubbing her belly. "Hungy Kitty."

"You're so social now than before," Kitty took notice of her sisters change since last year at the old home. "Crazy kid. Fine we'll get something when Judy—" Kitty opened her eyes and sat up and realized this wasn't her bedroom. Nor her foster home bedroom where the care taker, Judy, was walking in to wake the girl up early. She was at Schue's home.

"Never mind," Kitty said as she sat up. "Okay let's get going."

About an hour and a half later Kitty was dressed in a red winter jacket with jeans and her white winter boots and Kathy in a pink winter jacket, white tights and brown boots. Kitty grabbed her bag and opened the door to look outside of it. No Schue or wife in the finding.

"Kitty?" Kathy asked.

"Shhh Kathy, be quiet." Kitty said leaving the room and closing the door quietly. She tip-toed down the hall, down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

It was freezing out and without any sort of car (she missed driving her mother's range rover) she was stuck walking in the snow to the diner place that recently opened. Le Château de l'espoir et de rêves was the name of the diner, but shorten to Le Château-Espoir-Rêves after a week of opening to make it shorter. Kitty kept calling it "That diner place other than BreadstiX or whatever the hell that Italian place it."

Inside she got a spot and pulled her phone it texting Jake. It was seven in the morning, he'd still be asleep, but with his pickup truck and a few other things she could get him to come along.

**Kitty! It's seven in the fucking morning! What gives?**

_I'm bored, meet me at that stupid diner place with the French title._

**No**

_Why?_

**Because I'm sleeping.**

_No you're texting me._

**Because you won't shut up!**

_Please?_

**No!**

_Please?_

**NO!**

_Pretty please? Kathy wants you here._

**Why aren't you at Shyter's place? Shouldn't you eat breakfast with them?**

_Come here and I'll explain._

**No.**

Kitty called him a few minutes later. "What now!?" Jake groaned in his fatigued voice.

"Get up, dressed and over here. I'm here waiting." Kitty said.

_"No, I'm sleeping in."_ Jake said to her.

Kitty, smirking, placed her hand over the phone and turned to Kathy in the high chair. "Kathy, want Jakey here?" She said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah!" Kathy cheered.

"Tell him," Kitty handed the phone over and place it up to her. "Go on tell him."

"Jakey!" Kathy screamed into the phone. "Jakey! Bweakfast!"

Kitty pulled the phone away and spoke into it. "See, she wants you."

_"Kitty,"_ His voice sang. _"Don't play that game with me."_

"What game?" Kitty asked.

_"Stop using Kathy to get me to do things I do not wanna do."_ Jake commented.

"So you're not coming?"

_"I have too, I can't let her down. Gimme twenty minutes."_

* * *

Twenty minutes later Kitty heard the door open and saw Jake walking in still shivering from walking from his truck to the diner. He looked around until he spotted the two girls and walked over to them taking his winter hat off.

"What takes so long Three Nipples?" Kitty asked.

"Jeeze Kitty," Jake grinned. "Nice seeing you too. Hey Kathy." Jake rubbed the back of her hair. He then took the spot opposite to Kitty. "So why'd you leave early?"

"Just did." Kitty said. "You can't imagine what it's like to live with them."

"Mr. Rogers and the opposite of Snooki?" Jake laughed.

"Shut …. Wait no that's it." Kitty said as the waitress came over. "Before even asking us I know what we're getting."

"Oh you don't say?" The waitress asked rudely.

"Let the sun shine on the raft for him, two short shacks, Muddy Moo for her and two hot tops." Kitty remarked. "I learned it from some kid at the foster home."

"What the hell did you order?" Jake asked.

"Sunny-side up eggs with toast, two plate pancakes, chocolate milk and hot chocolate." Kitty said. "God I'm so messed up now."

"So since you've only been at Shyster's house for…." Jake looked at his watch. "Almost exactly twenty-four hours, what did you learn?"

"Broadway-Wannabe and his Elf Wife are on drugs." She stated. "or socio-path's or anything like that. They're too damn happy like Marley."

"And that's bad for you and Kathy?" Jake asked, taking an orange crayon that Kathy handed him and began drawing on the back of the placemat.

"No, just me." She said. "I have no use to be there."

"Why's that?" Jake asked.

"I have a reason." Kitty replied. "Now shut up and enjoy this, I'm paying."

"How? With what job?"

"Credit." Kitty said pulling out a credit card. "Schue gave it to me." She lied.

"No way," Jake said in disbelief. "You're kidding."

"Just for today." She lied. "He said it was totally fine."

"Uh," Jake rolled his eyes. "Think he'd be mad if I use it for gas? I'm literally low on cash and I—"

"Nope, he won't care." Kitty said. "I promise on Kathy's hat." She placed her hand on top of Kathy's head.

"Fine." Jake said. "So what after this?"

"Movie, more food, shopping, more food." Kitty said with a large smirk on her face. A song began playing for the fifteenth time of the row. "God this song by The Byrds is annoying."

"Turn, Turn, Turn. It's a good song," Jake commented. "A time to be born, a time to die. A time to plant, a time to reap. A time to kill, a time to heal. A time to laugh, a time to weep." He sang.

"Shut up."

"Hey this song kind of fits you Kitty. All these changes and—"

Kitty picked up the syrup bottle and tossed it at Jake's heading, receiving a scream from his head. "Shut up Puckerman!"


	7. Sunday Morning

**I have "Seasons Of Love" stuck in my head.**

* * *

**7. Sunday Morning.**

_Sunday, December 8, 2013._

In the morning Will woke up around seven, showered and dressed and made his way over to Kitty's bedroom. He turned the knob lightly, hoping it was unlocked. He found the door unlocked and peered inside, finding the bed a mess and clothes thrown all over the place.

In other words: The source of Emma being placed in a hospital for her heart attack.

Will thought they were in Kathy's room so he checked in there, but found it empty and in good condition as before the girls arrived.

Will walked down the stairs and called out for the girls. "Kitty? Kathy? Kitty?" Will called out a bit louder. In the kitchen he found no one and no sign of breakfast made by anyone. "A walk….. They went for a walk….yeah, a walk." He told himself.

* * *

Two hours passed. By then the girls haven't came home or even called. Emma was awake by then and was already worrying about the girls. While Emma called all the Cheerio girls, receiving them from Brittany who was called by Will, Will called Quinn, Finn and Puck. Quinn was the idol Kitty admired so she might know a thing, Finn usually knew what was going on with people (though at times it was rare) and Puck was good friends with Kitty and his half-brother was dating her.

"You sure you haven't heard a word from her Quinn?" Will asked.

"For the last time Mr. Schue, no," The girl replied. "She hasn't spoken to me for a few weeks and when she doe it's usually sex advise for protection or something related to Cheerios. But I'll call if I hear a word."

"Thanks Quinn."

"So you're friend saw them at the mall an hour ago?" Will asked Finn. "With who?"

"Some guy, they had a hard time describe them….not as old as you though, around Puck's age maybe." Finn said. "She'll be fine Mr. Schue, She had to deal with that son of a bitch named Phil; she can handle Lima on her own."

"I guess, yeah…. Thanks Finn."

"So she's with Jake at the mall….shopping?" Will asked Puck over the phone. Fifteen calls and an hour later, having to deal with various of Glee members who had not seen her at their own time. "Why didn't I think of asking you first."

"Little bro just called five minutes before you, telling me that he was going to coming over late for our video game match. Us verse Finn and Ryder kid." Puck said. "Puckerman for the win!"

"Great, thanks Puck." Will said hanging up. "Em, they're with Jake at the mall. Jake told Puck."

"Why didn't they even leave a note?" Emma asked.

"I don't know," Will said dialing Kitty's number.

* * *

Kitty and Jake were on a bench inside the mall, kissing, while Kathy was in the playground center for children. Her phone rang.

"Who is it?" Jake asked, a bit annoyed that the kiss was interrupted.

"Oh God it's Squarepants." Kitty said looking at the photo that showed up. She made Will's picture a photo of Spongebob; although she refused to explain why. "Hang up." She hung up and went back to Jake.

Fifteen times he called, fifteen times she ignored him and let it go straight to voicemail. Thirteen missed text messages.

* * *

"She's ignoring us." Will said. "She has to come home, we can talk to her then…right?"

"It could help." Emma said. "At least they're safe."

Their phone rang. Will picked up and answered. "Hello?"

"Well if it isn't the terrible parent himself." An all too familiar voice called out. "Tell me William, for a man who has a strange friendship with children that are in his sick little club…. How does he lose the two members he adopted?"

"Sue, Kitty and Kathy are fine," Will told her. "They're just out."

"You take in two children, and lose them already? William I am stunned that such an action can happen. Why don't you adopt those other Geeby crap singing bulimic, dyslexic, wheel-chair-bound, Asian, Obamas and that way they'll be lost within a minute. "

"Sue, Kitty just went out for the day. She didn't leave a note so we were just wondering where she was." Will said. "I didn't lose her."

"Okay Man-Child, but if and when you do lose my top bitch and my future bitchette I'll be sure to phone the police." Sue finished then hung up.


	8. Sunday Evening

**8. Sunday Evening**

* * *

_Sunday, December 8, 2013._

8 PM.

Later in the evening after over one hundred ignored phone calls and ignored texts Jake dropped Kitty and Kathy back off down the street from Shyster's place. After a goodnight kiss Kitty strolled down back to the house with one hand holding a bag filled of leftover dinner and the other holding Kathy's hand.

Fifteen minutes later the duo entered the home and slammed the door shut, not thinking the two adults were home. Before Kitty could even take her hat off she heard her name being called from the kitchen and within seconds she saw the two adults coming into the entrance.

"Kitty!" Emma exclaimed with bless in her voice and hugged the girl. "Thank goodness you're okay."

"Of course I am now get off me!" Kitty screamed pushing the red head off of her. "I just went out for a while."

"All day without leaving a note." Will told her.

"Whatever." Kitty said.

"What's that smell?" Emma asked, holding her nose.

"Schue's natural B.O." Kitty smirked. "Go shower you smell worse than horse shit."

"Kitty," Kathy tugged the bottom of her sisters jacket. "Kitty, potty."

"I'll take her." Emma said picking the toddler up. "You can just sit down and relax, there's some leftover pizza from last night."

Emma took Kathy upstairs to shower. Will turned back to Kitty and found the girl smirking with her jacket in her hands.

"So you just decided to… go out?" Will asked.

"Duh you dimwit." Kitty replied. "Just with her and Three Nipples."

"Jake?"

"Three Nipples."

"So you just went out, nothing else?" Will asked again. "And I assume Jake paid for all the things?"

"Just because he's half black doesn't mean he's half rich." Kitty said. "I did."

"I know." Will said a bit sternly. "The credit card company called. You spend five hundred dollars in one day!?"

"Just breakfast, gas, lunch, clothes shopping, another lunch date, seeing some dumb little kid film—including popcorn, drinks, candy and Three Nipples wanted a slushie—only to throw it at a friend of his from the school. Then dinner," Kitty held out the take-out bag. "It's—"

"Chinese. I know." Will said smelling the food. "Kitty—"

"No you can't have the noodles, those are Kathy and mine. You can have the crabs or whatever they're called. Three Nipples forgot to take them."

"No Kitty I was saving that card for later, for you." Will said. "I was going to give it to you for emergencies like…. I don't know… you're out in the middle of no where and need to get here or something."

"What? Cabs have credit cards?" Kitty asked.

"Some do, yeah." Will stated.

"Listen Billy-Boy—"

"Will." Will said to her. "Kitty I know all of this is a big adjustment to you. Having to live here and learn new things and—"

"Oh my god Billy-Boy, just shut up." Kitty said rolling her eyes. "Just shut up."

"Kitty—"

"I'm going upstairs." Kitty said dropping everything but the take-out bag. She ran up the stairs rapidly whilst Will kept calling her back. He eventually followed her up the stairs and kept calling.

"Kitty. Kitty come back, look Kitty I just—"

"No."

"Kitty—"

"Get away from me!" Kitty screamed then slammed the door shut a second later, causing the house to almost vibrate.

Will tried to open the door but couldn't budge it down. She locked it again.

Will, after several tries to get her to open the door, sighed as he walked away and down the hall to the bathroom.


	9. Hell School

**Alas, I have started college again. So don't expect as much updating as before, but I have no abandoned this!**

**Alese222: **Haha, wait for a future chapter my dear!

* * *

**9: Hell School**.

_December 9, 2013 (Monday)._

Kitty woke up Monday morning to her alarm that rang loudly and read: **Wake up, bitch!** She found it revolting that she had to wake up this early just to avoid Will and Emma once again. Kitty showered and got dressed in her uniform, put on her red winter pants and got dressed. Once that was done she got Kathy up, bathed the sleeping toddler, got her dressed and gave her a small on-the-go snack bar.

Kitty left a note for Emma and Will, telling them that she dropped Kathy off at a sitters place and proceeded to leave the house.

Once she dropped off Kathy she walked to the school. By the time she got to the school was it six-thirty. "All of this crap just to avoid Bambi-Rella and her dumb Curly Hair husband. What the hell."

* * *

Inside the school she got to her first class, managing to avoid Emma's office and Will's office next to the Glee room. She sat down and finished doing her homework that she didn't finish last night due to stress.

Nobody at the school knew her living situation. As far as everyone knew (minus Jake, Marley, Ryder, Emma and Will) Kitty was still at the foster care home. They'd find out eventually, but as long as it can be kept a secret than it was fine. She was sure her coach didn't know about the living space because if she did know she'd just either harass Kitty all day or worse; kicked off Cheerios. This was coach Sue, the women who can kill someone in the same style as O.J Simpson or Casey Anthony and be O.J Casey Anthony. (Get away with the murder).

About an hour into the school Kitty was fine, until she found herself passing by the history classroom and was called in there by Will. She was alone in the empty classroom with him.

"Kitty, why'd you leave so early?" Will asked.

"Dropped Kathy off at the sitter, Norma, she's a nice one and free too." Kitty replied. "I'm not waking you all up and acting like cranky birds."

"We're use to waking that early," He said to her. "It's fine."

"Whatever." Kitty said as she turned on feet and left. "Later Will."

"It's Mr. Schuester!" Will called out.

"Whatever." Kitty called out.

* * *

Down the hall right before her next class she was suppose to be meeting with Marley and talk about the new members in Glee club. She'd never admit it, but she missed the old crew members. Now off at different schools it was hard for her to feel so close to people. The only people left from the old crew were her, Jake, Ryder, Marley, Unique, Joe and Sugar. She wanted the old crew back.

She wanted her foster care days back.

Kitty felt a hand grab her and pulled her inside a classroom. She found herself faced with Coach Sue herself holding her child and a bottle in hand.

"Well Kitty since you seem to take care of Katherine so much, feed Robin!" She handed the child to Kitty as well as a bottle. The one year old squirmed as Kitty tried to balance her out. "And while you're at it tell me about Mr. Roger's house."

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked.

"You know, Buggy and Twinkle-Toes home!" Sue said. "Twinkle-Toes, does he sing in the shower? Or is it screeching? And dose he dance like he's dying because he lost the privilege of being with students in an odd relationship with those minors? I need blackmail!"

"He sings while making eggs," Kitty said recalling how last night she could smell eggs being made late at night and a male masculine voice singing. "That's all I know."

"Here," Sue tossed over a small camera. "Hide this in the bathroom shower and record him, keep it on all the time. Sue Sylvester is going to black mail him."

"There's one shower working right now," Kitty said. "And there's four of us; that means you're going to watch me bathe my sister, Ginger shower and me." Kitty said in a matter-of-fact voice. "Not. Comfortable."

"I'll edit all that out, just tape Twinkle-Toes for me!" Sue said.

"You are going to watch an old guy shower?" Kitty questioned.

"I'll burn my eyes, but yes. NOW GET OUT OF MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"Fine." Kitty said, although she knew she'd throw the camera away and just lie about someone taking it from her backpack. Or something related to that. "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

The rest of the school day Will kept trying to talk to Kitty about certain things, but she avoided him. She could care less now if people knew about her living there with him. They knew she wouldn't listen to him.

* * *

Later after school there was a small meeting in Glee practice with the members, not the new ones as they (for some reason) left the school early. Luckily through magic tube portals, some of the old members came back including those the newbies had the room with and some of the original members "The graduates" as they were called by some of the kids.

"So the new-newbies left?" Sam asked. "Why?"

"Manicure, religion reasons and other stupid reasons." Kitty stated. "Do the kids have to be in the school? Can the graduates some back?"

"For the last time Kitty, no. They have to be in the high school." Finn said.

"Sneak them in. Anyone but that kid with the beehive hair and the girl who replaced me for a few weeks. Kittens. Ugh."

"Yeah sneak them on and we'll kick some people off." Puck replied. "Newbies, me—"

"Not now Puck," Will said walking into the room. "We've got to practice for Regi—" He notice half of the current members gone. "Where are they?"

"Kidnapped." Jake laughed. "Come on, I'm sure somewhere in that competition book there's a rule that states if they can take volunteers than it counts."

"Yeah I mean if that dumb rule about leaving the stage mid-performance is in there, than that rule about volunteers has to be in. If not it should be and be allowed." Ryder said. "Artie you know the competition rules well, right?"

"Only the history, not the rules." He added. "But that does seem logical."

"Guys let's just practice, some of you fill in—"

"Just let us go home Will." Kitty said. "I need to get my sister and do things."

Everyone in the room just looked at her for several seconds, with perplexed faces.

Will tried to fix things and make them less odd. "No first name bases until after graduation—"

"And that explains why half these losers still call you by your last name?" Kitty smart-ass said.

"Well—"

"Will, if we're family, family go by first name basis. And since you are not the sperm owner of me or Kathy—thus deserving the term 'father', than you're Will."

"Kitty—"

"Whatever," Kitty said grabbing her backpack and got up. "I'm out of here."

"Wait—Don't go." Jake stood up and grabbed her. "I'll give you a ride after practice."

"Nope, gone. Bye." Kitty answered as she began out of the room. "Later Will. And by the way the eggs at your place smell like fucking shit. Horse diarrhea taking a shit smells better."

Kitty left the room rapidly.

Everyone remained quiet.

"Mr. Schue, dose Kitty live with you?" Artie questioned.


	10. Wrong Term

**WARNING: Very un-Kitty like behavior, swearing, ect.**

* * *

**10: Wrong Terms**

"Uh—"

"Coach Sue was right, child collector!" Brittany yelled.

"No Brittany, not that." Will told them. "Look she's a bit sensitive so don't mention it to anyone in the school," He said in a loud whisper. "Ms. Pillsbury and I adopted Kitty and Kathy and Kitty isn't too keen on the idea."

"Wait you still call her Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel asked. "Who'd do that?"

"Does she even respond to Mrs. Pillsbury anymore?" Quinn asked.

"So Pretty Little Liar's full legal name is Kathleen Susan Wilde-Schuester. A damn mouthful. It can't beat Kardashian." Santana commented.

"So Kitty's last name is Schuester?" Blaine asked. "So when we go in alphabetical order by last name she'll be higher in the line than usual?"

"That's pretty crazy." Kurt added. "Even when Finn and I became step-brothers he didn't change Hudson to Hummel."

"She wanted to keep it Wilde…even though on documents it's my last name. She prefers the calling of Wilde." Will explained. "She's just not keen on the idea right now. It's a messed up situation and she's just confused about things, like balancing out certain limits so just back off her for a while. If she's frustrating you just try to remember she's confused."

The others nodded, but were interrupted by a scream.

"I AM NOT MESSED UP! HOW DARE YOU CALLED ME MESSED UP!" Kitty screeched. She came into the room and picked up her jacket from the chair. "HOW THE FUCK WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF SOMEONE CALLED YOU MESSED UP? WERE YOU JUST IN A FOSTER CARE SYSTEM WHERE HALF THOSE BITCHES MADE YOU WANT TO KILL YOURSELF BECAUSE OF THEIR CONSTANT ANNOYANCE WITH EVERYTHING IN SIGHT!?"

"No Kitty, I just meant—"

"NO! IT'S JUST SERIOUSLY MESSED UP THAT YOU CALLED ME MESSED UP! WHAT'S NEXT? 'KITTY WILDE WAS AN ACCIDENT!'?"

"What!?" Will reacted quickly. "No you're not an accident Kitty."

"NOT WHAT THAT BITCH SUSAN CALLED ME WHEN SHE WAS DRUNK WHEN I WAS LITTLE! SAME GOES TO THAT IDIOT WHO DECLARED HE'S MY FATHER!"

"Kitty Mr. Schue didn't mean that type of messed up, he just meant—" Finn began, but in return was slapped across the face. Hard.

"BACK OFF!" She yelled.

"DON'T SLAP FINN, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Santana screeched.

"HOW ABOUT YOU STOP KISSING BRITTANY'S ASS AND SUCKING HER VAG—"

"OH MY GOD KITTY! CALM DOWN!" Tina yelled this time.

"SHUT UP YOU ASIAN PANDA DOLL OF HORROR FILM THAT MAKES EVERYONE IN THE MOVIE THEATER FUCKING COMMIT SUICIDE!" She screeched again. She saw Brittany stand up and her mouth opened. "SAY ONE LITTLE WORD BRITTANY AND I SWEAR I WILL CUT OPEN THAT STUPID CAT OF YOURS AND RIP OUT HIS INTESTINES"

"That's bullying. I will not stand for bullying."

"Kitty we're here for you." Sam said. "And Mr. Schue didn't mean that type of mess up he just was explaining—"

Kitty stepped forward and slapped him in the face. "FUCK OFF NEMO!"

"Kitty stop swearing!" Mr. Schue said, pushing her away from Sam. "Kitty I'm sorry I just meant—"

"Bite me!" She screamed then spit in his face. "FIRST YOU CALL THE POLICE ON ME AND TELL THEM ABOUT MY HOME LIFE, SEPARATING KATHY AND I FOR A FEW DAYS, AND THEN YOU FUCKING ADOPT ME AND NOW CALLING ME MESSED UP! FUCK YOU WILL!"

"Devil Princess," Puck said. "Calm down, everyone is just trying to help—"

'BACK THE FUCK OFF PUCKERMAN OR I'LL STAB YOU AND CUT OFF YOUR JUNK!" Kitty yelled. She grabbed Jake's hand and began to drag him out. "FOLLOW ME!"

"Kitty—" Mr. Schue said.

Kitty turned around swiftly and gave him a hard one across the face. "BACK OFF!"

Kitty grabbed Jake's hand again and dragged him out of the room.


	11. McTrioEmbarassment

**WARNING: Very un-Kitty like behavior, swearing, ect.**

* * *

**11: McTrioEmbarassment.**

Kitty, driving in Jake's truck with Jake as the passenger, were driving to the sitters house to get Kathy. Kitty thought she was driving well even though her state of mine wasn't good. Jake, on the other hand, was holding onto anything for dear life.

"How is it winter and you drive like a mad woman?" Jake asked. "So we're getting Kathy then what?"

"Breadstix." Kitty mentioned. "That place we went to the other day, that played that annoying song by that 1940's band, was closed for good. Something about rats in the kitchen."

"Remy was in the back?" Jake laughed, only to receive a dirty glare. "Sorry."

"No we're just going to Breadstix to get dinner."

"Pick up and eat where?"

"There you idiot." Kitty replied. "Not at that house… God no, after what happened in that room."

"Kitty you do know that Mr. Schue didn't mean what he said, right? Not in that way, it came out weird. And the rest of them are pretty cool with things."

"Whatever." Kitty said to him as she turned the corner rapidly. "What? I'm not gonna kill you."

* * *

A while later after grabbing Kathy, the trio arrived at Breadstix and got a table. Kathy and Jake were coloring in a coloring book Kathy was given at the sitters, whilst Kitty sat there with crossed arms and giving a cold icy glare to the salt and pepper shakers in front of her. Deeply thinking in her head.

"Hey Kitty, how's those shakers?" Jake laughed.

"Shut up." Kitty told him. "How much longer until the food comes!?" She questioned as she looked around.

Jake, puzzled, said to her, "We just got seated."

Just as then a waiter came up about to take their order when Kitty screeched. "WHAT THE HELL TAKES SO LONG!? AND WHERE IS MY DAMN SPAGHETTI!?"

"Dude, give us ten minutes." Jake said. Once he left Jake turned back to her. "Calm down or we're leaving."

"What the hell!?" Kitty yelled. "An abusive relationship? Do I look like some girl from a Lifetime movie?"

"Kitty calm down." Jake told her. He was getting a little annoyed with her screaming like this. This wasn't just Kitty being a bitch, this was a super mega bitch. "Calm down and make an effort to be nice or we're leaving, alright?"

"Dickhead." Kitty said. "Stop being a dickhead Puckerman….AND STOP STARING AT US, BITCHES!"

Jake turned around and saw in a second it was a few nuns at a table. As well as others at the restaurant.

She didn't stop. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALL GLARING AT US LIKE WE'RE THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE OR MEAT ON THIS PLANET? HOW ABOUT LEAVING US ALONE AND GOING BACK TO YOUR OWN DAMN MEALS!" She screamed at everyone, looking all over the room.

"AND LISTEN YOU MOTHER-SUPERIOR WANNABES," Kitty looked at the Nuns. "AND GO BACK TO PRAYING JESUS AND KISSING HIS HUNG-UP DEAD ASS!"

"Okay that's it." Jake said as he stood up. "Come on we're leaving."

"Excuse me? Do I look like a four year old?" Kitty yelled. "I'm staying!"

"No, we're leaving. Now." Jake said. "Come on."

"Bite me." Kitty told him as she picked up the menu. "I'm ordering, where's the waiter?"

"Kathleen." Jake said.

"Jacob."

"Kitty come on, we're going." Jake told her.

"Stop being a parent."

"Even if I am, I don't want to sit here and be remembered as the guy who's girlfriend is taking her anger out on the Nuns." Jake said as he picked Kathy up. "We're going."

Kitty looked up. "Put her down and sit down."

"Nope, we're going." Jake said as he balanced the toddler on his hip. "We're going, let's go."

"Sit and stay!" Kitty yelled. "SIT DOWN AND STAY!"

Jake, knowing how to get Kitty to follow him, turned to Kathy. "Come on Kathy let's go to McDonalds."

"Ew! Don't go there! Mona and her Mother eat there!" Kitty yelled.

"We're going." Jake said as he turned around. "Come on Kathy."

"STOP USING KATHY TO GET ME TO DO THINGS I DO NOT WANNA DO!" Kitty yelled. "COME BACK….JAKE!"

* * *

A salad, two double cheese burgers, four piece McNuggets, a chocolate milk, a cola and a water bottle later; the trio sat down at the table near a window. Kitty poked at her food with her fork giving it a deathly cold, cold glower. She had settled down just a small bit after leaving BreadStix, but still rather pissed off about the occurrence.

"Sorry." She said without looking at Jake directly.

"For what?" He asked.

"Seriously?" Kitty rudely questioned.

"Oh BreadStix?" She nodded. "Well you were acting crazy—"

"SCHUESTER CALLED ME AN ACCIDENT!" Kitty hollered. She felt all eyes on her, thus moving her eyes down to her untouched salad. "I'm not an accident."

"Of course not." Jake said sincerely.

"I'm not messed up."

"Again, of course not."

"He said it though. The hell is wrong with him? Coach Sue was right, Schuester doesn't' have a brain at all. What kind of idiot does that to a girl? Huh? How'd he like it if I called him an accident."

"Kitty he didn't mean it like that, any of that. He was just letting the others know why you'd be acting up more lately than usual. And why you're not at that foster care home, or all that stuff related it this situation."

"Pphhs." Kitty said.

"Plus…you didn't listen carefully."

"Excuse me?" Kitty asked.

"Mr. Schue never used the words 'messed up.'. Not once." Jake said with a smile appearing on his face. "He'd never use those words in things like this."

"Okay than what'd he say?" Kitty asked with crossed arms.

"You're confused on things. Balancing out certain limits—like I guess how you treat him and Ms. Pillsbury at home and whilst here at school, I guess." Jake said remembering what happened a while ago. "You're not keen on things."

"Oh please," Kitty said. "It's just guilt."

"Guilt?" Jake questioned.

"They're guilty. They have guilt in them," Kitty told him. She proceeded to tell him about her reason as to why they feel guilty. Once finished she said, "They're idiots."

"That's not the truth and even I know that Kitty." Jake told her.

"Whatever it's between them and myself." Kitty told him. "Look they adopted Kathy and they're really nice people that can give Kathy attention, something that Kathy needs when I'm not around. That's all I'm glad about."

"Cool." Jake said. "So you cooled off now?"

"Bite me." Kitty barked.

Throughout the rest of the meal Kitty's phone rang, and Jakes. It was Will and Emma calling to talk to Kitty. She ignored the call on her phone and when she saw the number on Jake's phone, recognizing it from her own phone, she's grasp the devise and ignore the call.

"Why do you keep shutting them off?"

"I can talk to them whenever the hell I want." Kitty told him.

"Uh…okay." Jake told her. "So, we going to have the usual Friday night dates?"

"Haven't we been doing that since at least January, minus most Friday's in the summer during our argument?" Kitty sarcastically asked. Jake laughed.

"Stupid me I guess."

"Besides," Kitty said with her Kitty smirk, twinkle eye appearing occurring. "It could be fun."


	12. Fire

**Luck you readers, you get a DOUBLE update tonight... just please read and review each chapter, please?**

* * *

**12: Fire**

A few hours passed. Jake dropped Kitty and Kathy off home and, after a ten minute goodbye make-out session; Kitty walked into the house smelling nothing fresh. Entering the kitchen she found a note on the table.

_Tried calling earlier, last minute faculty meeting. Unknown end time, find anything you want to dinner._

_~ Will and Emma._

Kitty rolled her eyes as she set Kathy down on the chair and looked around for food. Emma had done some food shopping. The only thing she found that Kathy would eat was bow shaped pasta. She'd figured she's make that, add some butter and a bit of Alfredo sauce and have some sort of dinner ready for themselves.

She grabbed a silver pot and began filling it with water. Once filled she carried it over to the stove and before she did anything else she saw a difference. This was a gas stove. Kitty Wilde has never used a gas stove, only an electric stove. She knew she had to turn the knobs though, that's it.

She began turning the knobs, but nothing happened. She kept turning and twisting the knobs but had no results. Finally when she was just about to give up, she could smell the stench of something disgusting.

"Eww stinky!" Kathy yelled as she covered her nose. "Stinky, stinky, stinky Kitty!"

"Sorry!" Kitty yelled, covering her nose too. "What the hell…" She muttered to herself.

Kitty kept turning the knobs back and forth, fully and partially, for the next ten minutes or so. Kathy grew agitated and bored, so Kitty handed her sister a rag cloth to enjoy herself with. Somehow that rag made her happy and find amusement in it.

Finally after Kitty messed around with the gas stove Kitty was able to start the blue-orange fire. She grinned confidently as she turned around to get the materials ready. Although she could still smell gas from earlier, she was so sure everything was fine. Kitty felt the urge to use the bathroom before she could do anything else. "Kathy, I'll be right back, 'K?"

"K!" Kathy said.

* * *

Kitty went to the bathroom. Several seconds later before she could even wash her hands, a loud pitch screamed was heard. Kitty ran out of the downstairs bathroom and into the kitchen to find a decent size fire on the stove, the cloth that Kathy played with earlier was the cause. The cloth soon began to set some other cloths on fire (cloths that rested on the oven)

Kitty ran to the closet and began to frantically look for a fire extinguisher. Nothing. "Shit! Shit! Shit!" She yelled, opening and closing cabinets to find the extinguisher. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

"Kitty!" Kathy cried out. "Kitty!"

"Hold on Kathy!" Kitty yelled, opening a closet door in the kitchen and finding the fire extinguisher. "Found it!"

Kitty pulled it out and tried to work it, but the white foam wasn't coming out. She tried several times before heard the front door opened.

"Kitty? What's that smell?" Will called out.

"I got it don't worry!" Kitty yelled. "Come on you stupid thing!" Kitty pressed the handle but it wouldn't work.

Emma and Will followed the sound of Kitty to the kitchen. Soon entering a screaming, crying Kathy, a worried Kitty and a stove on fire. In a minute Will was over at Kitty and grabbed the tool from her hands, pushing her back towards the direction of Emma; who had grabbed Kathy from the chair and held her far back.

Will managed to get the tool working and started putting the fire out. Soon afterwards when the fire was gone Will turned the tool off and settled the thing down. He turned back to where the three females were. "What happened?"

"I—I—" Kitty began, trying to think of what to say. "I stupidly threw the rag cloth behind me, missing the counter and landing the cloth on the fire!"

"Kitty, are you—!" Will shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Kitty yelled, losing grip of Emma. "I was just trying to make dinner for Kathy and I! I just won't ever make food in this shitty kitchen again!"

* * *

With that said, Kitty ran out of the kitchen and began towards the stairs. Will followed behind as Emma soothed Kathy down.

"Kitty, I'm not mad. I was just worried that you or Kathy got hurt, that's all" Will said as he followed her up the stairs. "Kitty stop."

"Bite me!" She yelled, still going up the stairs.

"Kitty—"

"Leave me alone." Kitty told him. Up the stairs Kitty ran into her room and locked it. Will came to the door and tried unlocking it, then knocked. "Leave me alone!'

"Kitty I'm not mad."

"Bite me."

"Talk to me, please?" he asked.

"Bite. My. Cheerio. Ass!" Kitty screeched. "Leave me alone Schuester!"

Will sighed. "Okay…well Emma and I are here if you want to talk." He said. He pretended to walk away then gently pressed his ear to the door, listening to the other side. All he heard was the sound of sobbing from the other side.

"How is she?" Emma asked, rocking in a rocking chair in Kathy's room, having to finish soothing the girl to sleep.

"She's alright, I think. Shook up." Will said. "Em, we need her to talk to us but she's not going too."

"We could always talk to her therapist." Emma suggested. "Or group support persons."

"No, they won't talk to us unless Kitty gives them permission." Will told her, sitting down on the foot rest. "You think she's spoken to anyone about any of this? Like Jake, Marley or Quinn? Maybe they could tell us a little something, just a little bit of something."

"Maybe, I don't know if they would though."

"Maybe if we just tell them that by helping us, we'll be helping Kitty, it's okay. It is the truth after all." Will suggested.

"True." Emma smiled. "Do you want to put her in bed while I start the clean up downstairs?"

"Sure." Will said.

* * *

Emma gently passed the sleepy toddler over to Will then left. Will, who took her graciously in his arms, smiled looking at the droopy eye child. "Hi Kathy. You sleepy?"

Kathy faintly nodded.

"Thankfully Emma dressed you already," Will said as he settled the toddler down on the bed. He took the sheets at the end of the bed and placed them over the girl. "All set now?"

"Fire." She yawned into a nod.

"The fire is out now, Kathy." Will smiled. "You're safe now."

"Bwin Bwasket Bwall." Kathy yawned again. "Night-night."

"Night Kathy." Will smiled. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Downstairs Will was helping Emma clean up the mess when they heard the front door being knocked on. Will walked over to the door and opened it. He found Jake and Ryder at the door with a circular wash bin with several rag clothes hanging off the side.

"Hey Mr. Schue we know it's late, but we were wondering if we could go up and see Kitty." Jake said. "We know Kathy's probably already asleep, but Kitty can keep score."

"Uh for what?" Will asked.

"Bin Basketball." Ryder answered. "Take rag cloths, roll them into a ball, throw it into the bin and it's a score. Fun for everyone and easy for Kathy."

Bwin Bwasket Bwall. Will remembered. "Uh Kitty's kind of not feeling well."

"Oh, okay." Ryder said. "Have a good night." He answered.

"Night Shyster." Jake told him.

"Night guys."

Will shut the door.

* * *

A few minutes later on the left side of the house, where Kitty's room was, the boys waited at the bottom for Kitty to come out. In a matter of seconds the blonde girl came climbing out, jumped onto the branch and down the tree. She wore a white long sleeve sweater with jean pants and snow boots. "I forgot my jacket downstairs, but I'll be fine. Fuck Schuester." She said.

* * *

**Aww, the Will and Kathy moment :3**


	13. Cold

**Second update of the night**

* * *

**13: Cold.**

Hours later at three in the morning Kitty returned home, climbing the tree back up and into her room. She was wearing Jake's jacket but was still cold. As soon as she got into her room and stripped out of her clothing, dressed in warm white pajamas and cuddled herself to sleep.

So she was cold and freezing and continued to cough and sneeze, but she had fun going to the midnight premiere of The Rocky Horror Picture Show with Jake, Ryder and Marley. Throwing things at the characters and calling out insulting names that would only land her in the principals office at school. A dream for Kitty.

* * *

Around six in the morning before Will and Emma left to drop Kathy off at the sitters and drive to the school, Emma walked up the stairs to get Kathy's hat and jacket when she saw Kitty's backpack in the hallway. Still here? Emma went up the stairs and knocked on Kitty's door. "Kitty?"

Kitty shot up from bed, feeling dizzy all over herself, and looked at her alarm. Shit. Kitty jumped from bed. "I'm up Judy! I'm up!"

"It's Emma."

"Oh." Kitty sighed, she thought she was dreaming again. "Gimme ten minutes, I'll be ready!"

"Um, okay." Emma said. She then followed to get Kathy's jacket.

Kitty ran over to her closet and pulled out her uniform. After stripping herself and dressing herself in the uniform, adding the winter pants they were required to wear, and putting her jacket and headband on Kitty left her room.

She felt miserable. She could feel herself being pale, the vivid lights burned her eye sockets and she had a killer headache from all the noise around her.

"Kitty you look sick." Emma said when Kitty got to the bottom of the stairs. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fin—ACHOOO!" Kitty sneezed into her hands. "Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" She sneezed several more times. "Fine." She said.

"Kitty you're sick." Emma said.

"I'm fine, I promise." Kitty said. She coughed several times as she felt Emma's cool hand press against her forehead. "I'm fine."

"No you are sick. Go back to bed, alright."

"Whatever." Kitty rolled her eyes and went back up, shoving Will to the side as he came down.

"What's wrong?"

"Kitty's sick." Emma said. "You can stay home with here and take care of her."

"Me? Why?"

"If you take care of her, she might warm up to you." Emma smiled.

* * *

After several minutes the duo agreed that Will would stay home and take care of Kitty. Will made some soup for the girl Will came up the stairs with the soup and opened Kitty's door, glad that it was opened for once.

Kitty laid in bed, tissues thrown all over the room, and a large hoarse cough filling the silence. "What?" The red nosed girl asked.

"Hi Kitty. Emma thought it be better if I stayed here." Will said as he walked over and placed the bowl down. Will reached into his pocket and pulled out a plastic spoon and some medicine. "Take this, it'll help you feel better."

"Bite me." Kitty said.

Will, annoyed now with Kitty's attitude, held back his annoyance and poured some medicine on the spoon. "Come on, just a spoon—" Will stopped, then had an idea. "—full of sugar makes the medicine go down." He sang.

"Oh my god shut up." Kitty said as she took the spoon and drank the medicine. "Oh my god this is fucking gross!" She tossed the empty spoon at Will. "I'm telling Coach Sue you're giving me rat poison."

"Alright." Will said as he put the medicine away and handed the steamy soup to her. "This should make you feel better."

"What is this?"

"Chicken soup." Will said. "With some crackers in the mix."

Kitty glared down at the steamy bowl. It was warm, filling her cheeks to blush red of warmth. Her nose cleared up as the steam filled them greatly. She found herself smiling looking at the food.

_Chicken soup? No one has ever made chicken soup for me before when I was sick. Or take care of me either way. I always had to find the medicine and take care of myself. Susan was too busy being her blonde self Kardashian Wannabe and Phil was an asshole. Jake made a cheese-tomato sandwich which was fine but—Wait, fucking Schue is trying to get to me!_

Will smiled as he found that Kitty was smiling, meaning she was happy. "You do like chicken soup, right? Or is there something else you like when your sick?"

Kitty gave a cold glare to him.

"Come on be honest with me," Will pleaded. "Its your health. Please?"

Kitty rolled her eyes. "When I was sick when I was little, I took care of myself."

"I'm sure your Mom—"

"Nope." Kitty said. "She was off modeling or being a whore. Do I need to explain Phil?" Kitty lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh…so….uh….."

"When I was sick I took care of myself. Sure I somehow convinced Mom to get more medicine when we were out, but I had to take that nasty shit. A spoon of it. I'd then sit on my bed and watch some movies that I owned. Hours of it. For food I'd have crackers and bread, sometimes moldy bread, but bread." Kitty explained. "I was shitty, had shitty things when I was sick, because the shitty adults were shit."

"Kitty, stop swearing." Will told her firmly. "What movies?"

"Oh god so many movies," Kitty said as she recalled her favorites from then proceeded to name over fifty movies.

"Wow, that's a lot." Will said.

"No fucking way." She replied sarcastically.

"Stop swearing."

"Bite me."

Will sighed. "Alright, if you need anything let me know."

"What ever."

Will left the room. Kitty waited until his footsteps were down the stairs before she grabbed the soup and began to eat it. Oh goodness, it was delicious. It was something she loved almost instantly when it taste buds tasted it. She cooled it off more, drank the liquid portion and ate the rest of it within ten minutes.

"Wow…even Dog Rose's chicken soup sucks and she's raised by a chef like person." She commented.

* * *

About an hour later Kitty woke up to the sound of her door opening again. There was Will at the other end of the door peeping inside. She sat up and glared at him. "What?" She sniffled.

"Sorry, go back to sleep—"

"What!?" She snapped. "What do you want?"

"A surprise," Will said walking in more. He walked over to the side of the bed. "Downstairs, I'll carry you."

"No, I'll walk." Kitty declared as she rolled off to the opposite side of the bed. Kitty roll off, but fell off the bed. Will ran to her side to help her up, but she pushed herself up. "Fine, carry me."

Will bend down and scooped Kitty up, carrying her bridal style. Kitty's arm, by some unknown force, forced themselves around Will's neck to held herself up. Kitty's heart melted as he carried her out of the room. She felt like a princess, not like how Jake made her feel, but more like a daughter.

_Shit, focus! He's trying to win you over. Don't forget: GUILT!_

* * *

Down the stairs Will brought Kitty into the living room. In an instant Kitty saw the room. The couch was covered with several blankets, a TV tray was set up on the side that had two fluffy pillows. The TV was set decently close to the couch and several movies were lined up on the coffee table in front of the TV tray. Will carried Kitty over to the couch and settled her down, making sure she was comfortable.

"Comfortable?" he asked her.

"What the hell is this?"

"Resting on the couch," Will said. "A lot of people do this."

"What the hell?" Kitty asked.

"Just trying to make you feel better." Will said. "I made some tomato soup if you want that for lunch."

"Tomato soup?" Kitty questioned. "What happened to the chicken soup?"

"Oh, do you want that?" Will asked her. "I'll make more—"

"No, don't bother. I'll take the other. And what the hell are these movies?"

"Several of the ones you told me," Will said. He went over and picked up each movie as he showed it to her. "Dumbo, Bambi, Oliver and Company, Kiki's Delivery Service, The Aristocats and an all time classic; The Wizard Of Oz."

Kitty looked at the movies surprised. "Where you'd get those?"

"From your old house." Will told her. "The social people went there about a week after you left and collected a lot of you and Kathy things and placed them in those boxes over there," Will pointed to the other side of the room where several boxes rested. "A lot of photos and videos, papers, toys and movies. I pulled the ones I thought you'd like the best."

Kitty laid there looking between Will and the boxes. He did care. Guilty, but cared. "Um, okay." She commented.

"What movie do you want first?"

"Uhh…. Kiki's Delivery Service?" She questioned more than said.

"Alright." Will said as he stood up with the video tape. He placed it in the VCR, put the TV on and handed the remote to Kitty. "And I'll get that soup on the way right now."

Kitty was stunned. She never had been treated so nice before when she was sick. It was almost…disgusting the way she was treated. She always took care of herself when she was sick. But being taken care of by an adult was just so uncommon for her; she didn't know what to do with herself.

* * *

Will came in a while later with the chicken soup from earlier. He settled it down on the tv tray.

"How's the film?"

"Alright." She answered. She looked into the bowl and found chicken soup. He actually took the time and made the soup? I don't know how many people would actually do this for me.

"What's wrong?" Will questioned.

"Nothing."

"I can tell something's wrong," Will said sitting down next to her. "What's wrong?"

Kitty snapped. "Do you wanna know what's wrong? You're sitting here treating me like some damn princess when I'm sick like a dead zombie! Asking me if I'm okay or not and wondering all sorts of things!"

Will sat there, shocked.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. "Leave the soup and leave me alone!"

Will was shocked. Just an hour ago she was happy and fine, now she was angry all of a sudden. But Will got up and left the room. Before he officially left he turned to her. "I'm here if you want to talk."

" ' I'm here if you want to talk.' " She mocked him. "Bite me."


	14. Sleepover

**Hi.**

* * *

**14: Sleepover.**

Hours after Kathy came home with a 'Get Well Card' for her sister, and a visit from Marley and the other New Direction Girls; all whilst still watching the movies. The girls ate pizza, did toe-nail and finger-nail painting, magazine reading and other girly things for the next several hours until the girls left and Kitty was left alone.

She had just finish watching The Wizard of Oz with Kathy, who fell asleep halfway into the movie, and it took Kitty all that she could to not cry. She'd seen that movie a thousand times and never once made her cry. Now it did.

Will walked into the room and found that Kitty cleaned up most of the mess the girls made. Pizza boxes stacked in two piles; empty boxes and two boxes filled with all the left over pizzas. Magazines stacked in another pile, the movies in another stack pile and all crumbs placed away in the trash.

"Hey Kitty, go to bed."

"It's nine." She said.

"I know, but get some rest." Will said walking over. "You'll feel better."

"Whatever." Kitty said as she sat up. She took held Kathy as she balanced herself. She felt a little dizzy but nothing else.

"I'll take her." Will said holding his arms out for Kathy. Normally Kitty would reject and carry her sister herself, but now being sick and unable to keep a focus mind she just handed the toddler to the adult.

* * *

Around ten thirty Kitty laid awake. Emma and Will were up watching a movie still and were done checking in on her for the night. Kitty got up and walked over to her dressed and dug around for some winter clothes. She found some jeans and a long sleeve red shirt. She dressed in that plus her sneakers and a tan, short trench coat jacket Brittany bought for her and brought over a little while ago. Once dressed Kitty left through the window, climbed down the tree and made her way out of the yard.

She texted Jake telling him she was coming over, but doubt he got the message. Her theory was true when she picked up some pebbles and tossed them a the dark window. After several minutes the light turned on and Jake came to the window. Just woken up he was a bit surprised to see Kitty, but not totally as a few times she's snuck over around this late at night to visit him or sleepover. He guessed it was a visit since she was dressed in normal clothes.

Jake grabbed his phone and texted her. **Wait out there 4 10 minutes, Mom going 2 bed soon**.

_Fine._

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Jake opened the front door and singled Kitty over. Once she was inside the duo went up the stairs to Jakes room and sat on his bed. His mother's room was on the first floor so he doubt she'd wake up soon. Kitty took her jacket, shoes and socks off.

"What's up? Feeling better?" He asked. She sneezed into her sleeve. "Guess that answers my question. Why aren't you sleeping."

"Can't sleep." She answered, sniffling. "I've had a lot on my mind so far today and it was bothering me."

"Like what?"

"Schue was taking care of me." She said. "Like seriously, taking care of me. Like…. Like how I should have been treated when I was younger and got sick. Adult making food and it being brought to me, watching TV on the couch, chicken soup…." Kitty explained. "God it was so good, it literally worried me."

"Worried you how?" Jake questioned.

"Somehow….." Kitty's voice wondered. "It brought me back home, to my childhood home, and everything about it. Then as I remembered more, Phil came back into the picture and….him on top of me came into mind…." Kitty's voice shook as that specific memory occurred in her mind. "And I've been sick to my stomach since that and I—"

"Hey, hey." Jake said wrapping his arms around Kitty and pulling her in. Her head rested on his shirt covered chest. "That's all over now, okay? You and Kathy are safe now. Phil is not going to hurt you again. Phil won't ever hurt you or Kathy like that ever again. I promise."

"It still sucks I remember him." Kitty said. She sneezed three times and coughed twice. "Damn cold."

"You shouldn't come over while it was snowing out." Jake laughed. "If you wait until morning I'll drop you off home and we'll just explain that we got breakfast at some diner place. Alright?"

"Okay." Jake said.

He shifted Kitty and himself down so that his head was on the pillow again and Kitty's head rested against him. He pulled the covers up so that they covered Kitty's cold, sick body completely. Jake turned his lamp off and cuddled closer to Kitty. "Night Kitty."

Kitty turned to him and lifted an eyebrow. "What? That's it?"

"If you're thinking what I'm thinking… you are sick. Literally. I'm not catching your damn cold." Jake said. After a moment he felt a small hand rubbing up and down on his lower area of his body. "Kathleen?"

"Shut up Puckerman," Kitty said. "Just a hand, nothing else."

* * *

Ten minutes later Kitty and Jake laid on his bed. Kitty was facing the window, her back against his front side. She looked out the window staring at the white pure moon. Starless night in the sky, not a cloud in sight.

She laid there until around three in the morning. After hours and hours of trying to get Phil out of her head Kitty lost it. Kitty removed herself from Jake's arms and guided herself out of the bedroom and down the hall to the bathroom, where she turned the light on and shut the door. Kitty stood in front of the bathroom mirror and looked into her reflection.

Deadly sick, a Rudolph nose and baggy eyes. She felt dreadful and horrific. Deep in her mind she was back in her old home, with Phil on top of her and reminding her she was a slut. That only sluts at her age did men as old as him, even though those girls did it with intention and Kitty was raped. Over and over again she was raped by this man and forced to do things for him.

She blamed herself for all of that and wished she could go back in time and tell herself to leave Lima at once. Sure she'd miss the others, including Jake mainly, but she'd get over it and as soon as she'd turn eighteen she'd tell those guys the reasons why she left.

But for now she had to deal with how everything happened. Being discovered by Will and Emma and being forced out of her house, separate from Kathy for a while, forced to go to Crazy People Sessions and talk to crazy people. And Phil was still near her in her mind. All the time.

* * *

Kitty opened the mirror door and reached in grabbing a pair of sharp scissors. She turned the water on cold, full blast. Once it was she lifted her left sleeve up until it hit her elbow. She placed one end of the scissors at her wrist and held it. She sniffed a few times before she pressed deeply, blood oozing out, and moved it across. Each drip of blood pouring out of her and into the sink was a piece of pain created by Phil; leaving her body at once. She knew this wasn't healthy and that everyone around her would be heart broken.

But they didn't know. And what they don't know can't hurt them.

Kitty pressed the scissors against her wrist several more times before washed her wrist and dried it with a towel. Once dried she repeated on the other wrist. Deep cut, moved it across several times moving up each time and letting the blood drip. Into the sink where the clear water washed away the scarlet covered red. She cried, feeling the physical pain and feeling the mental, but she felt a bit better.

* * *

Once she finished drying her second wrist she looked at them both. Sore, still hurting from it's recent activity, she knew the lines become scars in a few days. She knew other things too.

She knew she'd had to quit Cheerio's. Sue Sylvester was growing annoyed with Kitty having to wear the long sleeve uniform whereas the others had the short sleeve ones. At least the kids in Glee could get over and not care what sleeve length she wore (she could always wear bracelets at the competitions, right?). She knew she'd have to tell Jake before he found out on his own because at least then he wouldn't be too pissed off with her about hurting herself. Still hurt, but less hurt than hearing it from someone else. Like, oh goodness, Bree?

Kitty left the bathroom and snuck back into Jake's room. She got back on the bed, facing Jake now, and was nearly asleep when she heard Jake shift around and move closer to her. His mouth kissed her forehead. He mutter lightly to her in a small voice.

"I know what you did," He said. Kitty thought he was dreaming until she felt one of his hands reached into her sleeve and rubbed against the fresh cuts with his smooth hands. "It's okay…" He said, kissing her forehead again.

"I'm sorry," Kitty said moving forward to him and falling asleep.


	15. December 11

**Hi. Sorry its kinda short!**

* * *

**15: December 11.**

_December 11._

Kitty woke up a while later, around four thirty, and got up from the bed. She left a note for Jake before she left. Sorry about everything, later Three Nipples.

Back where she lived for the time being Kitty walked inside from the kitchen door in the back and prayed nobody was awake yet. She didn't hear anyone moving around or anything. She continued towards the stairs when her eyes were caught in the living room.

Will was in there, and Kathy. Will was drifted asleep on the couch in deep sleep with his arms wrapped around a smaller child in a pink nightgown; her head using his him her pillow. As much as Kitty wanted to take Kathy and bring her upstairs she didn't want to disturb her sisters slumber and let it pass her. Kitty pulled her I-phone out and took a picture of the scene.

Upstairs Kitty showered, blow-dried her hair with the blow-dryer in her room then dressed into a pink sweater with jeans. Her hair pulled back, grabbing her Cheerio's uniform and placing it inside a small plastic grocery bag and backpack she snuck out of the room, avoiding the up and about Will and Emma, and snuck out of the house. Too bad as she got to the bottom step the door opened.

"Kitty?" Emma's voice perked. "Where's your jacket?"

Kitty, however, ignored her, and continued walking.

* * *

Several blocks down the street Kitty could spot Marley, Jake and Ryder on their way into Jake's truck in front of Ryder's house. She called out, "YOU LOSERS BETTER LET ME IN!" and received a middle finger from Jake. "What's that for?"

"Leaving me in the bed alone, Kathleen!" He yelled with a grin on his face.

Kitty rolled her eyes as she walked a little fast to catch up to them. Halfway to meeting them there a car pulling up next to her and slowing as it caught up to her. She spotted Will inside and moved faster.

Will pulled further, stopped the car, then stepped out. "Kitty, what are you doing?"

"Getting a damn ride!" Kitty screamed in anger.

"So you're feeling better."

"No shit Sherlock." Kitty said again.

Will, sighed, said "Okay…get in, I'll give a ride."

"No I've got a ride, up ahead."

* * *

Will turned and saw Jake standing there, with Marley and Ryder's heads sticking out from the truck. Will turned back. "Okay then…." He reached into the car and pulled out a short tan trench coat. He held it out to her. "It's freezing and your sick."

"'It's freezing and you're sick!' Bite me." Kitty told him.

"Kitty—"

"William."

"Kitty," He said. "Put the jacket on."

"Bite me." She said and shoved passed him.

"Kitty!" Will shouted.

"Kitty just take the damn jacket!" Ryder yelled. "If we're not at the school in fifteen minutes Marley's Mom is going to give away my hot chocolate! And she knows how I like my hot chocolate!"

Kitty held up the middle finger. She turned around and walked back. She grabbed the jacket with a cold glare then turned around and proceeded back to the truck.

"How many times have you said 'Bite me' to him?" Marley questioned.

"Over a hundred I assume. I don't care. He can Bite me."


End file.
